


Finding a Perfect Gift

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: #MDZSexchange2018, #MDZSnetwork, Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: This was written as a gift for azure7539arts on Tumblr as part of the MDZS Network Gift Exchange.azure7539arts  :) I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.___Since MDZS is essentially set in the loose time frame of ancient China, and Christmas wasn't really a thing, I went with the New Year celebration for the holiday event. I thought it also fit their story since I set this as being the first New Year celebration that Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian celebrate together as an official, married couple.The New Year celebration is a time to look forward to the future and to be thankful for the blessings one has received through the previous year. It is a time to celebrate new beginnings, and considering what these two have gone through to get to a point of being happy together I found that concept truly fitting and appealing.





	Finding a Perfect Gift

The weather was cool, but relatively mild considering it was only a week before the New Year’s celebrations. The Lotus Pier spread out before them as the two men stopped after finding a comfortable, quiet place to talk.

Wei WuXian sprawled himself on the grass, his messy ponytail half over his shoulder, the other half spilling across the ground around him. He looked over at his companion sitting beside him and suddenly threw a completely new topic into their conversation. “Jiang Cheng, what should I get Lan Zhan for the New Year?”

The Jiang Sect leader paused and then snorted. “Why are you asking me? How should I know what to get him? He’s your husband after all. Figure it out yourself.”

Wei WuXian rolled his eyes. “No wonder you’re still single! Jiang Cheng, how can you be so unromantic?”

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes and reached over to cuff Wei WuXian on the shoulder. “You! Just scram. What do you know about it, hm?” He got up and walked away in a huff.

Wei WuXIan sighed and pushed himself up and decided to go take a walk through the shops at Yunmeng. It was clear he wasn’t going to get any help from Jiang Cheng. He knew he still had a week, but couldn’t help worrying that it wasn’t enough time. He had no idea what to get his husband for their first New Year celebration together but it had to be special. There was no way he could settle for just a ordinary gift for his Lan Zhan.

****

Rabbits bounced and rolled and played around Lan WangJi. His guqin lay in front of him, but was silent while he was lost in thought.

“WangJi?”

Lan Zhan looked up at the sound of his brother’s gentle, concerned voice. “Mm.”

Lan Xichen smiled warmly and moved over to sit down beside his brother. “You look troubled. Is something wrong?”

Lan Zhan sighed and shook his head. “No.. not really. I’m just...I don’t know what to get Wei Ying for the New Year. This will be our first one together.”

Lan Xichen nodded, understanding what his brother also left unsaid. “I see. You want to find something really special for him?”

Lan WangJi nodded.

The elder Jade reached over put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You know him far better than I do, WangJi, but perhaps there’s something he needs or something he can keep that will remind him of all you share together?”

Lan WangJi’s brows dipped toward the center of his forehead as he considered the idea. “Mm, I will think about it. I need to find something soon.”

Lan Xichen smiled brightly. “Why don’t you take the day and go into town and look around?”

Lan WangJi nodded. “Alright.” He gathered himself up and stood, and picked up his guqin to take it back into the home he shared with Wei Ying.

He made his way toward town, mind still restless and distracted as he tried to find the perfect gift idea for his Wei Ying. After all they had been through to reach the happiness they had finally achieved, it could not be just a simple gift.

****

The markets of Yunmeng were bustling and busy as ever as Wei WuXian strolled around. He stopped at many shops and vendor stalls searching for something good. Occasionally one shiny or interesting item or another would catch his eye. But after a moment of consideration everything ended up being rejected.

As he started on his third trip around the market, Wei WuXian glanced up at the sky and frowned. It was starting to get late in the day, and he’d promised Lan Zhan that he’d be back to Cloud Recesses the next morning. He sighed heavily. He had to find something before he left. If he went back to Gusu empty handed, he had no idea when or if he’d get another chance to shop for a gift without his husband knowing.

Lan WangJi had agreed to let him come to Yunmeng alone because he’d said he wanted to spend some time with Jiang Cheng before the New Year. Wei Ying chewed at his lower lip as he scanned the market. If he went back to Gusu, Lan Zhan would always be nearby and it would be impossible to find a good gift then.

His gaze finally fell on the sign for a small shop that he had in fact somehow missed on his other trips around the market. Realizing he was running shorter and shorter on time, he decided to go take a look.

His eyes went wide with excitement when he saw that the little shop was full of books and scrolls. Surely he could find something for his Lan Zhan here. He knew how much his husband loved to read, spending much of his time in the Library pavilion. WangJi had been like that even when they were younger.

An old woman greeted him when she noticed him, and he returned the greeting. Since he didn’t seem to require her immediate assistance, she left him to his business. Wei Ying started searching through the shelves.

Almost an hour later he’d just managed to scour through half the shop and finally he spotted something promising. The book’s cover was well worn and old looking but seemed in good condition. Wei Ying carefully flipped through it and by the time he closed it again, a broad grin spread over his face. This was perfect. He took the book to the old woman and paid for it, and asked her to wrap it for him. Then he tucked the gift away safely and headed back to Lotus Pier to rest. He could return to Gusu in the morning happily successful in his quest for the perfect gift for Lan Zhan.

****

Lan WangJi slowly made his way through town. The people would greet him and he would acknowledge their greetings with his typical, silent nod. As he moved through the market, most people respectfully gave him plenty of space since they recognized him.

His keen golden eyes swept over merchant stalls, and shops but nothing caught his attention. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, but nothing quite seemed worthy of being a gift for his husband. Finally, as his frustration over the lack of suitable gifts grew, he decided to turn down one of the side streets to browse the smaller riverfront shops.

One particular shop was truly little more than a cramped alcove, but WangJi was intrigued by the items displayed and the craftsmanship in each one. As he looked over the pieces, an idea came to mind, and he approached the old craftsman.

The old man offered a warm smile and bowed to greet him. “HanGuang-Jun. This old man is honored by your visit. How may I be of service?”

Lan WangJI nodded a greeting in return. “I am looking for a special gift for someone who is very important to me. It would need to be completed in time for the New Year celebration. Could you do it?”

The old man rubbed his chin and then smiled. “Allow me to offer HanGuang-Jun a cup of tea and we can discuss the details. If I believe I can do what you require the it would be my greatest pleasure to do so.”

Lan WangJi nodded quietly. “Mm.” And then followed the craftsman to a small table at the back of his shop and sat down.

The old man made tea and then poured two cups before he sat down. “Alright, tell me what it is you would like to have made.”

Lan Zhan sipped the tea and then carefully sketched out and explained the idea he’d come up with. The old craftsman listened intently and after a few questions to clarify points, he offered a toothy smile.

“HanGuang-Jun, what you ask I can most definitely do. I even have the perfect material on hand from which to craft it. I can also assure you with utmost confidence that I shall have this done for you no later than two days before the New Year.”

Lan Zhan nodded and finished his tea. “Thank you.” He stood up and gave the old man the payment for the work, and then left the shop.

As he made his way back to the Cloud Recesses, his steps were lighter and a small smile settled on his lips. He was quite satisfied at finding a suitable gift for Wei Ying, and he was looking forward to seeing how his husband would like it.

****

Wei Ying found himself struggling to contain his excitement all through the New Year reunion dinner with Lan Zhan’s family. Even though the dinner was enjoyable, aside from Lan QiRen still being grumpy, Wei Ying was looking forward to getting back to their home and having Lan Zhan all to himself.

As they finally left the dinner and were making their way home, Wei Ying hugged his husband’s arm and felt like he was walking on air, almost bouncing. Lan Zhan didn’t didn’t seem to mind his arm being hugged so tightly and was his usual quiet self as they walked.

Upon reaching their house, Wei Ying let go of Lan Zhan and ran inside. Lan Zhan followed quietly and closed the door behind them.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying called happily as he came back into the front room.

“Mm. I'm here.” Came Lan Zhan’s usual, quiet response.

Wei Ying stood with the gift he’d gotten for his husband hidden behind his back. “I wanted to give you something special for this New Year.” Then he flashed his husband a bright grin and held the gift out for him. “Open it!”

Lan Zhan took the object and admired the meticulous care with which it had been wrapped in crimson parchment. Wei Ying studied his husband’s face carefully, barely wanting to breathe or blink lest he miss even the tiniest reaction from the quiet Second Jade. Lan Zhan showed equal care as he unwrapped his gift, not even leaving behind a wrinkle much less a tear in the parchment. He looked at the book’s cover and title, then lifted his pale golden eyes to meet Wei Ying’s nervously expectant gaze.

Wei Ying grinned. “It’s a collection of poems and stories from the Yunmeng region. I remembered how you always love to read, and even back when we were younger all the time you spent in the Library Pavilion reading poetry.” He moved over to his husband’s side. “I’ll even read some of them to you if you want me to.”

A small smile tugged at Lan Zhan’s lips as he slipped one arm around his husband while he still held his gift in the other hand. “I would like that, and I love the book. Thank you, Wei Ying.” He dipped his head to capture his lover’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I have something for you too.”

He let go of Wei Ying, and walked over to put his new book on the table, before turning back to his husband and pulling a small, red lacquered box out of the pocket of his sleeve. The box was nearly as long as a person’s hand but only half was wide. He held it out with both hands to Wei Ying. His pale eyes held a spark of quiet anticipation as he waited for Wei Ying’s reaction.

Wei Ying took the box and then looked back to his husband with curious eyes. He smiled and then carefully opened the box and his eyes widened. He picked the object up out of the box and held it up. The bright crimson cord and tassel were a perfect match to the shade of the ribbon he normally bound his hair with. The pale gold jade ornament in the middle was almost a perfect match for the hue of his Lan Zhan’s beautiful eyes. Then he examined the ornament closer and his vision blurred as he blinked back happy tears. One side was carved with the familiar cloud motif of the Gusu Lan Sect, while the other side bore the Lotus motif of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Inscribed at the top of both sides were four characters- **永不孤獨** ‘ _never alone_ ’

“It’s for your _Chénqíng_.”

Lan WangJi’s voice was low and steady as usual, but when Wei Ying looked up to the calm face of his husband, he could see the subtle hints of emotion in his pale eyes. He carefully put the tassel back in the box and set the box on the table beside Lan Zhan’s book. When he turned around he jumped into Lan Zhan’s arms, knowing that his husband would always catch him. He wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love it, Lan Zhan. Thank you.” Then he smiled as he toyed with one end of Lan Zhan’s forehead ribbon. “But I love you even more.”

Lan WangJi smiled and hugged his husband close, burying his face against him. “Mm.”

  
  



End file.
